Mistresses of the Shikon
by Chrysolite Pond
Summary: Kikyou and Kagome get together. What happens when the two become friends?
1. The Contest

Mistresses of the Shikon

By: Chrysolite Pond

"Students of Tremertans highschool, this morning we have a special announcement that we are having a competition for dancing, you must enter in partners, and the sign up sheets will be hung on the bulletin board outside of the auditorium."

Kagome Higurashi sighed. She would definitely be signing up for this, she thought to herself. But who to take as a partner, she wondered to herself. She looked around the room for an idea. Well, she could take Sango if Sango was interested; she could take….well that's just about it. When the bell rang for next class Kagome hurried to follow Sango to her locker. "Hey Sango, did you hear that announcement?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, but I'm not interested, and I can't anyway, I have boomerang classes after school, I couldn't possibly join up for that," Sango explained. "Oh…" Kagome sighed. She shrugged modestly. "Well, ok then," Kagome said. She turned around and found herself suddenly sprawled on the floor. "Oh I'm sorry!" a young feminine voice called to her. She looked up into a brilliant bright face. She knew this face and her own face turned beet red. "I'm so sorry Kikyou!" she cried. Kikyou's face turned surprised. "It was nothing; I guess I just wasn't really watching where I was going, that's all!" Kikyou told her. "I guess…" Kagome replied. This didn't seem right. Everyone had said that Kikyou was mean and spoiled, never nice to anyone even though she was popular and had her own fan club. "Hey, I'm sorry if you're upset, are you hurt?" Kikyou questioned. "No," Kagome said, shaking her head quickly. "So, are you entering the contest?" Kikyou asked. "I was going to, but I don't have a partner," Kagome said sadly. "Hey, same here!" Kikyou exclaimed. Kagome looked up at her in surprise. "Really?" she asked doubtfully. "Yep," Kikyou nodded. "So, wanna be partners?" Kikyou questioned hesitantly. Kagome nodded vigorously. "I sure do! Come on lets go sign up Kikyou!" Kikyou smiled at her. "Sure thing partner," she replied. She turned back giving her gang a wink before linking arms with Kagome and hurry off to the bulletin board in front of the auditorium. Kikyou grabbed a turquoise pen from her pocket and wrote both of their names neatly on the sheets.

Sign Up Sheets 

KikyouSi-kara and Kagome Higurashi

"Wow," Kagome breathed. "You have really nice writing…" Kikyou grinned. "Everyone says that." She said. They looked over to the next sheet and read the instructions for the competition. They had to choose a song and make up a dance for it. The songs must be appropriate. The best song and dance wins! "How 'bout coming over to my place after school to choose a song, I have a whole ton of CD's that we can choose from," Kikyou suggested. "Sounds good to me!" Kagome chirped. "Great, meet you at my locker after school, ok?" Kagome nodded. Kikyou scurried off to her next class and Kagome sighed as she watched Kikyou's long black hair flow behind her.

**End of Chapter 1, Author's Note: **_Inuyasha's going to be coming in soon. Kikyou and Kagome are both going to drool after him. Which one he chooses, you'll find out. But they both get a guy in the end, and they're both still gonna be friend. END END END!_


	2. Getting to Work

Mistresses of the Shikon

By: Chrysolite Pond

Kagome stared at the huge bedroom that Kikyou had opened the door to. Kikyou skipped into the room and flopped down on the huge bed in the center of the room. The sheets were pink, her pillows white and her blanket turquoise. "Is this your room?" Kagome asked shyly as she watched Kikyou flip through some CD's. "Yep," Kikyou replied. She turned to look at Kagome who was still standing at the doorway. She smiled. "Come on in," she invited. "Tell me which CD you like the best," Kikyou added as she placed the CD's on the bed beside her. Kagome stumbled in and was about to sit on the floor when Kikyou patted a space on the bed beside her. Kagome smiled at Kikyou politely as she sat down on the comfy bed. She gazed at the title on the first CD. "Crystal Clear" she read aloud. "By Jaci Valequez" she continued. Flipping the CD over, she read the list of songs. There were 11 songs in total. "How about listening to the one called Crystal Clear first, then maybe Imagine Me Without You?" Kagome suggested. Kikyou shrugged modestly. "Sure," she replied. She opened the case and pushed the CD into her stereo. She channeled the CD to #2: Crystal Clear.

"Girls, time for dinner!" Kikyou's mother, Mrs. Si-kara called up to them. By then Kikyou and Kagome had finished half their dance for the song Crystal Clear, which they had chosen."We're coming!" Kikyou replied. "Oh yes, and we have some guests that we want you girls to meet!" Mrs. Si-kara added. "Ok, we'll be down in a sec!" Kikyou called down. She started muttering to herself as she dug through her wardrobe. Kagome watched with curiosity. "Who are the guests?" she asked. "Don't know, probably one of mom's friends," Kikyou answered. "Oh," Kagome said as she slumped her shoulders. "Why? You thought my mom would invite some cute guys for us to flirt with?" Kikyou teased. Kagome shook her head quickly. "No, not at all," she said in a shaky voice. Kikyou laughed. Her laugh was like bells on a wedding day. Kikyou pulled out a pink halter top and tossed it over to Kagome. "Here put this on," she instructed. "We don't want you looking like a geek in front of guests now do we?" she told Kagome as she eyed Kagome's plain yellow T-shirt. Kagome flushed in embarrassment. Kikyou pulled out a black belt skort with a turquoise blows and a few butterfly clips. She pulled on her clothes and set to work doing her hair with the clips. When she was finally done she applied some blueberry lip gloss on and offered the stick to Kagome. Kagome took it gratefully and applied it on her own lips before handing it back to Kikyou. She had to admit, she looked pretty good. Well, maybe except for her hair, Kikyou seemed to notice and pulled out a white box. Inside were two beautiful star earrings. "Oh no, I couldn't!" Kagome replied hotly. "Yes you can, come on," Kikyou encouraged. Kagome sighed. "Oh all right!" she agreed. Kikyou giggled. Slipping them through the already pierced holes in Kagome's ears Kikyou placed them on and stood back to look at her handy work. "You look gorgeous!" she said finally. "I'm glad you think so," Kagome replied. "Ok partner, downstairs we go!" When they reached the bottom of the stairs they noticed to amazing guys sitting in the living room. One of them had long silver hair, with two white dog ears on his head, the other long black hair with two black ears over _his_ head. Kagome immediately felt herself drool for the one with black hair. She glanced at Kikyou. Kikyou's eyes were fixed on the one with silver hair. 'Good' she thought. They both had dates for the night.

Authors Note: Sorry if this was short everyone, but you're in for a surprise. I bet you know who the one with silver hair is, but the one with black hair is one I just made up. Oh yeah, you'll be meeting up with Miroku, Kirara, Sango and Shippou soon…I hope. Well go with the flow. Now the only reason I updated was because 1 person reviewed my story. And thanks to that one person I decided to be nice and update. But if I ever find out that someone was reading this story and they didn't review I will personally purify you with a sacred arrow, so watch out! Mua ha ha ha ha!


	3. Authors Note

Just a note, don't read it if you don't want to. But never mind! 2 people updated on Mistresses of the Shikon! Thanks so much! Rock on! So, I would like to present these two awards to: Cold Kikyou and EnigmaticArsenic. Thank-you!


	4. Another Note

Review people or no more chapters. LOL


	5. Promise

Thank-you somebody for reviewing! You know who you are. I'll post the next chapter by this Friday. I promise!wink


End file.
